Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor (EGFR) is a tyrosine kinase receptor, and widely distributed at the surfaces of the mammalian epithelial cells, fibroblasts, glial cells, keratinocytes and so on. EGFR signaling pathway plays an important role in the physiological processes of cells, such as growth, proliferation, differentiation and the like. The functional deficiency of protein tyrosine kinases, such as EGFR, etc., or the abnormality in the activity or cellular localization of key factors in the related signaling pathway, may all cause occurrence of tumors, diabetes, immune deficiencies and cardiovascular diseases.
N6-(1-acryloylazacyclohexan-4-yl)-N4-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-7-methoxy quinazoline-4,6-diamine has a structure represented by Formula I

The compound of Formula I is a selective epidermal growth factor receptor inhibitor. It can competitively bind to the phosphorylation site of tyrosine kinase at an intracellular domain to block an interaction between the phosphorylation site and ATP, and thereby inhibit the tyrosine phosphorylation and a series of downstream signal transduction, and then inhibit the growth of tumor cells. The compound of Formula I therefore can be used to treat various malignant tumors, such as non-small cell lung cancer, breast cancer and the like. See Chinese Patent Application No. 201310452885.4, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.